1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable door assembly, and more particularly to a foldable door assembly having a length adjustable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical foldable door assemblies comprise a number of door panels pivotally coupled together. One end of the door panels may be secured to one end of the door frame, and the other end of the door panels may be moved to be engaged into the other end of the door frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,810 to Chen, the applicant of the present application, discloses one of the typical foldable door assemblies, in which the door panels may not be adjusted according to the different sizes of the door frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,659 to Lee discloses another typical foldable door assembly having a length adjustable structure for allowing the foldable door assembly to be attached to various kinds of door frames having different sizes or widths. However, one end of the door panels may not be secured in place and may be loosely slided relative to the door frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable door assemblies.